


Teddy's Christmas Tea

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Teddy's been practicing all month. The least Harry could do, they all agreed, with not complain.





	Teddy's Christmas Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 15 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'hot drinks'. Written for day 4 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Christmas tea](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/148070/148070_900.jpg). And also for the prompt of 'Christmas play' for dracoharry100 Christmas challenge.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the set up at their table and looked at Draco. "I thought this was going to be something simple."

Draco frowned. "This is a simple tea, Harry. Tea pot, sandwiches, a few pastries. What were you expecting?"

Harry shrugged. "Coffee for people who don't drink tea."

"Heathen," Andromeda muttered under her breath, walking past Harry to the table.

"And a plate for everyone with a few biscuits," Harry finished.

Draco chuckled. "Maybe if we were at another school, but this is one of the best wizarding primary schools. The Christmas family tea and play is a big part of the traditions and it's always done in classic fashion. After this, we're going to the chapel in town for the Christmas play."

Harry looked at the tiered snack stand, at the dainty cups, and at Teddy who was waiting eagerly for Andromeda so he could pull her seat out.

"It's just so fancy," Harry muttered.

"It's only one afternoon," Draco hissed. "Enjoy it. Teddy's been looking forward to this. He's been practicing with Mother at the manor."

"And he's improved so well," Narcissa said as her chair was pulled. She thanked Teddy with a bright smile.

"You'll have to seat yourselves, Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco," Teddy lisped. 

"Of course," Draco said, elbowing Harry in the side. "Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy beamed. He turned to wave at some of his friends and excused himself to go say hi. 

"He probably won't remember most of what he learned," Narcissa said. "But it's always a lovely tradition. I remember Draco's years here. Oh, he was such a gentleman. And he was so adorable in his robes when he played Joseph."

Andromeda smiled. "Teddy wanted that part, but he was cast as one of the wise men."

Harry smirked and in a moment of teasing, pulled Draco's chair out for him. Draco grinned, pleased. Harry's smile fell. He took his own seat. "Teddy will be here for how many years?"

"Until he goes to Hogwarts," Andromeda answered absently. She was watching Teddy, happily. It had been hard for all of them since Teddy had been quiet at home and none of them knew what to expect with his parentage, if he'd inherit any wolf traits. So far however, aside from a few bumps, Teddy was fitting in.

"So six more Christmas teas," Draco teased.

"And you'll be a perfect gentleman at all of them," Narcissa said fiercely.

Harry held up his hands. "I know when I'm outnumbered. I'll attend faithfully and be perfectly behaved."

Narcissa smirked and shared it with Andromeda. "I'm sure Draco's offered a few incentives. Right, Harry?"

Harry blushed. Draco winked.

Narcissa nodded. "Excellent. Ah, Teddy's back. Shall we start?"


End file.
